A Killer's Embrace
by meguhanu
Summary: AU! Kairi has been running from him. Now he's caught her he's having her all to himself...but will Sora be able to save her from Riku's grasp? AxelRoxasSoraRikuKairi
1. A Night at the Club

**A KILLER'S EMBRACE**

**CHAPTER 1**

_She ran and ran down the alleyways. Her red hair flew behind her like fire. Her clothes, still on one piece, were glued to her from sweating so much._

'_Oh GOD! Sora! Please be OK!' her mind screamed as she continued to run inthe pouring rain. Ligthing flashed. "AAHH!" she screamed. _

_It was so dark out, the poor girl had no idea where she was or where she was going, as long as it was away from HIM._

(Back a few hours)

It was the year 2006. May to be exact. Kairi was a regular 15 year old. She had a very close friend named Sora who was about a couple inches taller than her. Both had met at school. They had so much in common, they had hit it off. They had been best friends ever since…maybe something more.

Their lives were plain. Nothing adventurous ever happened…until that night Sora brought her to a club further in the city.

Their parents set straight rules for the date, and all were followed. "I understand," said the two of them in unison. Sora and Kairi got up off the couch and went outside to Kairi's dad who was going to drive them.

Kairi wore a medium length red shiny dress. Her hair was down. Sora wore a black shirt that had the word "WINNER" plastered on it. To Kairi, he was her winner. He wore blue jeans with the shirt.

The Club was called Club 13. Sora and Kairi got out of the car. "Thanks dad," said Kairi as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back at midnight to pick you two up," he said. "Sounds good!" yelled Sora as he waved good-bye.

Kairi was excited to be at a club. She walked into the club with Sora on her arm. They went in just in time too, for it was beginning to rain. Thunder and lightning followed the rain.

It was an underage club, so their was adult supervision and no alcohol. "They'll be fine," said Kairi's dad as he returned home to his wife.

Kairi and Sora went in and were met by blasting music and kids jumping up and down dancing. The whole room was a swirl of color. The probe lights were blinking on and off, making everything seem to move in slow motion.

"I think we're going to have fun tonight!" yelled Sora over the blasting music. "WHAT!" asked Kairi as her and Sora made their way to the dance floor. Both danced to the music with ease.

A wet black hooded figure had watched the two kids from the top of the nearby building's roof. "Well, looks like things are going to get interesting tonight," he said as he jumped onto the Club's roof.

He landed with ease on his feet, like a cat with perfect balance in the water puddles that had formed from the rain. But even balance couldn't keep his black hood from falling thanks to the momentum of the jump. With his hood off, you could get a good look at his features.

He had medium length white hair. He stood a little under 6ft. His eyes were hidden with a black blindfold. He smiled as he looked down. Just below, inside the club, Kairi and Sora were dancing.

Slowly he jumped off the back of the roof. He silently opened the back door to the club and easily blended in with the crowd of young teenagers. "Security is slacking," he said to himself. He was sure to put his hood back up.

He slowly made his way over to a dancing Kairi and Sora from behind. He danced along, so to not to look suspicious. Then he slowly put his arms around Kairi's small frame, which caused her to yelp and jump out of his reach.

Sora had seen this and instantly put Kairi behind him, in a protective embrace. "Go find your own girl," Sora said. The back figure just smiled.

Sora and Kairi went to get a drink, but Sora was pulled back by the hooded figure. his arms were pinned behind his back by the figure. "I have found my girl," he said then he threw Sora into the edge of a table.

The music had stopped and the lights were on. Kairi put her hands up to her face in shock. "SORA!" she screamed as she ran to Sora, but her small body was caught by the black figure.

"You will not talk to him ever again! You belong to me now," he hissed at her. "Let me go!" screamed Kairi whio was tuggging her arm out of this guys's grip. Finally, he let her go, but that was only because securtiy was coming. "Who do you think you are?" asked Kairi backing away from him.

He walked over to Kairi put his face right into hers. He smiled as he took off his hood. "My name is Riku...and don't you forget it," he said. Kairi spit in his face. "take that you freak," she said then with all her strength, ran out the door and intot he darkness. The rain hit her face as she ran down the alleys.

_'Sora, I'm sorry for not checking on you. I'll loose this looser and then come back for you', _she thought. Riku smiled. "Bad move girl," he said as he took off after her.


	2. Horror Alley

**A KILLER'S EMBRACE**

**CHAPTER 2**

Kairi was running for her life. Even though she was small, and didn't look it, she could run really fast. She didn't dare look back as she knew that that guy was chasing her. "God! Please! Help Me!" she screamed as she panted, careful not to slip.

There was trash cans tipped upside down with trash covering a lot of the alley. Rats were in the trash. Some cats were hunting the mice.

Kairi did her best not to slip and fall. If she fell, she's be caught.

Kairi was coming up to a dead end. "Oh no," she whispered. She spun around and saw a dark cloaked figure coming closer and closer to her. Despite the pouring rain, she could see the raindrops pitter patter on him.

"What do you want!" she asked, her back to the wall. Riku stopped. "You," he said. Thunder roared overhead. "Too bad! I'm not for sale!" screamed Kairi.

She looked around with her eyes. She spotted a little corner that looked small enough for her to fit in. As she saw Riku coming closer, she leapt for it.

Riku saw this and wasn't surprised. "Just perfect," he said. He turned around and started walking away. _It doesn't matter. I have a backup, _he thought.

Kairi was panting while her skin touched the cold bricks that were covered in slime. "Eeewww," she whispered. She was like a scared mouse trapped by the claws of a cat.

Kairi waited until Riku was going pull her out, but his hand never came. "That's weird," she said. She slowly and cautiously poked her head put and saw only an empty alley.

"He's gone," she said as she climbed out of the crevice. "Gone but not forgotten," said a voice above Kairi. She didn't even have time to gasp as she felt a wet glove cover her mouth and her back pressed against someone's chest.

_Sora! _her mind screamed. "Now, now, little girl. There is no one around. You belong to him now," said the person from behind Kairi.

She didn't get a look at the person as she felt herself being dragged out of the alley into another. All she could tell was that he was dressed in black, so he could hide in the shadows.

_Wait a minute, he said I belong to HIM now. Riku must have had an accomplice. Oh no! I'm doomed. I can't fight against this guy! He's gripping me to hard as it is! _Kairi thought to herself.

The figure brought Kairi out and she saw Riku leaning against a pole. "Thought you could escape huh?" asked Riku. The figure who was holding Kairi pushed her into Riku's awaiting arms. She looked over at the person who had pushed her.

He was much taller than Riku. That's the only figure she saw but lightning flashed, which made her see the rest of his features. He had spiky flame red hair, green eyes, and two triangle like shapes under his eyes, and wore the same black coat as Riku did.

"You're never going to get away with this! This is kidnapping!" screamed Kairi as she fought against Riku's grip. "Axel, will you?" asked Riku, who was getting impatient with her.

Axel towered over Kairi as he took her neck into his hand. "Listen. You scream, we hit you. You try to run back to that kid with the spiky hair, we kill you," he threatened.

Kairi's eyes went wide as Axel pushed Kairi back to Riku, who had a cloth in his hand. He placed it over Kairi's nose. She breathed in the odorless scent and within seconds she was asleep.


	3. Sora to the Rescue AGAIN!

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 3**

Sora looked to his left. He was in his own room. Sora woke up with blistering pain in his shoulder. His mind immediately went to Kairi.

"KAIRI!" he yelled getting out of his bed. He got his clothes and shoes on with a little difficulty and then headed down stairs.

To his surprise, he saw Kairi's parents and his own talking to the police. "Mom what's going on?" his concern growing deeper.

Sora's mom went over to him and took him aside. "Listen honey, Kairi is missing," she said. Sora's blue eyes went wide in shock. "I'll find her!" he said.

Before Sora's mom or the police knew what happened, Sora was out the door and looking for Kairi.

Kairi meanwhile was waking up. "Unmh," she moaned. She turned on her side of the bed and opened her eyes a little. All that met her was a metal door. Kairi sat up straight.

Her eyes were full of fear. "I'm alive. I don't have any injuries, but why?" she asked. Slowly she got off the bed and tried the door. It was locked.

She tried looking through some glass that was on the window, but it was too high up for her.

"I should have figured that," she said as she walked back to the bed. Soon she was lost in her thoughts of home.

Mom, dad. I miss you guys. I also miss you Sora. I hope you're ok and got the treatment you needed. And I love the fact that you protected me.

Tears were falling down her cheeks, just as the rain was doing outside. She could the soft raindrops through the building.

There was a click at the door. Kairi looked up. She saw Axel enter and shut the door behind him. "What do YOU want?" she asked not looking at the red head.

"What I want is for you to behave," he said as he sat down next to her. "I'm not a dog. You don't have to tell me what to do," she whispered.

Axel had heard that. "If you don't behave, we can make you," said Axel. "Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try," snarled Kairi, as she inched away from him.

Axel glared at her with his emerald green eyes. "You may be small, but you pack quite a wallop," said Axel. He leaned into her. "Are you like that in bed too?" he asked her softly in her ear.

Kairi bolted up and away from Axel. "You pervert! Get out!" she screamed. She pointed her finger to the door.

Axel smiled as he got up, his black coat swaying behind him in the cool draft. "Riku will be in shortly to see you," said Axel.

Before he left, he tossed Kairi his black coat, who caught it with ease. All Axel had on now was a skin tight sleeveless black shirt with plain black pants on. a blush found it's way to Kairi's cheeks, but she shook it off.

"That should keep you warm," he said as he opened the door. It slammed behind him. Kairi looked at the coat in her hands.

She went over to the bed and cuddled up with the black material around her. "Sora," she whispered as she closed her eyes. "Sora," she whispered again this time with sobs. "Sora," she cried out. "Sora. Where are you?" she cried.

"SORA!" she screamed into the pillow, which was almost soaking wet through her tears. Her fists clenched at the coat that was a make shift blanket around her.

Axel looked in the room through the glass on the door. "All she keeps saying is that kids name…Sora, Sora, Sora. I think she misses him. That's why she isn't behaving. I mean we only kidnapped her for some sex use for us. The younger the better but this one had attitude," said Axel to Riku who was leaning against the door with his hands across his chest.

"She keeps saying his name huh?" asked Riku. "Well then. Maybe we should give her what she wants," said Riku.

"Tomorrow night, we get that kid Sora," said Riku.


	4. Axel meets Sora

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 4**

**AN: will not update until I get some more reviews! **

Sora ran around Club 13 looking for any sign of Kairi. He was scared for her. _Is she alive? Is she being raped? Has her body dumped somewhere?_

He asked around if any one saw her. "She your girlfriend?" asked a voice. Sora turned around and was met by a guy who looked like perfection.

He wore a black sleeveless skin tight top with black pleather pants to match. Through the shirt, you could see his six pack. His hair was spiky and red. His eyes were like emeralds that had just been polished.

"Sort of. Please have you seen her?" asked Sora looking up into the guy's emerald eyes.

"Actually I think I did see her. She was being chased by this guy in a black coat," said Axel. "That's her! Please show me where they were," said Sora.

"Follow me," said Axel. He grabbed Sora's hand and led him down the alley that night Kairi was kidnapped. "By the way, my name's Axel. What's yours?" he asked. "I'm Sora," said Sora.

"Sora?" he asked. he stopped running and let go of Sora. "Oh yeah. She did mention something about a little boy with brown spiky hair with eyes as blue as the ocean," said Axel.

Sora was getting an uneasy feeling. "You know more than you shouldn't," said Sora. "Was it you that kidnapped Kairi?" asked Sora, backing away slowly.

Axel turned around with an evil grin on his face. "I helped take her, but it was all his idea," said Axel pointing behind Sora.

He turned around and saw the same stranger that night at the club. "YOU!" screamed Sora. He ran to attack Riku, but was held back by Axel. He put a blindfold over Sora's eyes so he couldn't see a thing.

"It's night time, and people are trying to sleep," said Axel. "So lets put that mouth somewhere where people can't hear it," he said. He turned Sora so he was face to face with him. Then Axel did what Sora didn't want him to do. Axel kissed him on the lips.

Sora protested, but Axel's lips were too tight on his own to make a sound.

Riku just stood there watching the scene unfold. "Axel, let's go. Think you can keep your hormones in check until we get back?" he asked.

Axel broke the kiss and covered Sora's mouth with his hand so he wouldn't scream for help. "Totally," he said. Then both black figures and a now captured Sora made their way back to their den.

Sora didn't want to struggle. If he did, they might have killed him, then he would never see Kairi again.

_Better to play it safe then to get killed on the spot, _thought Sora. He felt his body being picked up and thrown over a shoulder, which he guessed was Axel's.


	5. Sweet Kisses

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 5**

Sora let himself be carried through the dark alleys on Axel's shoulder. _Talk about getting carried away, _thought Sora. I_t doesn't matter what they do to me as long as Kairi is alright, _he thought.

Soon, Axel stopped walking. "We're here," he sang. "Joy to the world," said Sora. He felt Axel put him down and lead him in through a door, which squeaked loudly when it was closed.

Riku stopped walking and looked at Axel and Sora through his blindfold. "Take his off," he said. Axel took off Sora's blindfold. Sora blinked his eyes a couple times to get his sight back.

He looked around. "Where are we?" he asked. "Home," said Riku. Riku walked over to a drawer and pulled out something. He tossed some handcuffs to Axel. "Put those on the kid," he said. "I'll be right back," said Riku.

Axel grabbed Sora's hands and handcuffed his wrists behind his back. "What are you doing!" yelled Sora, trying to break the handcuffs.

"I'm just doing what I'm told to do. I suggest you do the same," threatened Axel in Sora's ear. That sent shivers and goosebumps up and down Sora's back.

Sora then heard a girl scream from up ahead. He knew it was Kairi's scream. "KAIRI!" yelled Sora, fearing that Riku had hurt her.

"Don't worry. Riku won't hurt her," said Axel, trying to reassure Sora's worries. "Thank God," said Sora. "Much," added Axel. Sora gasped loudly. He was full of rage.

'GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" he yelled. Axel glared at the short kid. He grabbed a handful of Sora's spiky hair and yanked back on it. Sora hissed in pain, but didn't yell out.

"Alright runt, listen up," said Axel. "If you so much as talk again, I'll cut your lips off," he threatened. "Got that memorized?" he asked. Sora nodded his head as best he could. "Good," said Axel.

Axel released his hair, but still had his arm around Sora's chest, preventing him from going anywhere. Sora drooped his head low. _Mom. Dad. I'm sorry, _he thought.

Sora heard footsteps approaching. He looked up and saw Kairi and Riku. "Kairi!" shouted Sora, wanting to run to her.

Kairi looked ahead and she too saw Sora. "Sora," she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Riku's mouth was clenched tight in anger.

"Feel free to have one last look at him, because if you don't behave, he will be killed," said Riku. Kairi jolted her head to look at Riku. "Why are you doing this to us?"

Riku looked at Kairi and grinned. "I wanted someone to fuck up and you were my first choice," said Riku. "Axel had his heart broken by some kid named Roxas," he said.

"You look like him," said Axel to Sora. "Huh? You're gay!" asked Sora. "Damn straight," said Axel. "I think I'm going to be sick," whispered Sora.

"Sora," whispered Kairi. Riku gripped Kairi's arm and threw her to Axel, who caught her easily in his open arms. "Hi darling," he said. Kairi's eyes took in Axel. He was so gorgeous.

Axel had pushed Sora to Riku. "Hello," said Riku in a husky voice as he caught Sora in his arms.

Sora gulped a lump that had formed in his throat. Riku took Sora's chin in his hand. "Hmmm…you do look delicious," said Riku.

"Are you gay too?" asked Sora fearing the worst. "Don't be ridiculous," said Riku. Sora sighed deeply, his fears erased. "I'm bi," he said. Sora's fears returned. "What are you going to do?" asked Sora.

Riku took Sora's face into his gloved hand. "This," he said. He kissed Sora sweetly on the lips.

Sora's eyes went wide, but then they closed enjoying the kiss. _I'm kissing a guy! I'm not gay! I'm not even bi! I love Kairi, but why am I enjoying the kiss? _


	6. Axel's Warning

**A Killer's Embrace **

**Chapter 6**

Kairi's mouth dropped open. She was in utter shock. _Sora is kissing Riku! Oh, that is so wrong! _Kairi's eyes wandered up to see Axel's expression. He was just staring, like it was something he had seen before.

Riku and Sora broke the kiss. Sora didn't say anything. He shoved himself away from Riku.

Riku smiled sweetly. "Did you enjoy it?" he asked in a sexy voice. "I prefer Kairi's lips over your any day!" Sora lied. Sora really did like the kiss, but he knew to keep that a secret from everyone.

Kairi smiled and blushed. "Enough of this bullshit!" yelled Axel. He pulled Kairi and Sora into his arms. He then shoved passed Riku and threw the two scared kids in the room Kairi was in earlier.

He slammed the door and bolted it shut. Axel death glared Riku and shoved Riku up against the wall. "Get your fucking act together. We kidnapped them for one reason and one reason only!" he snarled.

Riku placed his hand over Axels. His smile he was wearing faded and an evil grin replaced it. He bent Axel's hand backwards with ease. Axel screamed in sheer pain.

"You listen to me," said Riku. "Don't ever threaten me or tell me what to do," he said, not loosening his grip. "Got that memorized?" asked Riku impersonating Axel's trademark line.

"I got it! I got it!" screamed Axel, wanting Riku to let his hand go. "Good," said Riku. He let go of Axels' hand. Axel was thankful. He massaged his hand and rubbed it gently.

Riku turned away and walked out the door into the night.


	7. Surprise Guest

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 8**

Sora and Kairi's parents were making "missing" posters in hope that someone would see them and maybe find their kids.

They had posted them all over the city. They had asked people if they had seen them, but the answer was always the same "No sorry."

Kairi's dad sighed. He had tears in his brown eyes. He pushed his long red locks out of his face. Kairi's mom had died giving birth to her. But Kairi had inherited the same red hair as her dad had. "Please God, don't take away my daughter too," he sniffled.

"Hey, hey, it's ok David. We'll find them," said Sora's mom. Her brown hair was medium length while her piercing ocean blue eyes glittered like sapphires. David smiled at her and hugged her tight.

"Let's keep searching Helen," said Kairi's dad. "Yeah," replied Helen.

Meanwhile, Riku was walking along the dark alleys thinking to himself. _I can see that those two care for each other. That little brat called Sora…he sure is cute. I wonder if is good in bed too. Okay enough thinking about that bullshit!_

Riku shoved his thoughts aside and came out onto the street. He looked at the people walking and getting on with their lives. Riku looked to the sky. It was red and orange. It was almost sunup. Riku didn't like the sun, so he headed back, but before he did, his eyes caught 2 posters hanging on a telephone post.One had a picture of Sora and the other of Kairi.

Riku took them both down and read them word for word, soaking up every detail that was written. After reading them, he headed back to the place where Sora and Kairi were being held...but now he was severly mad.

Sora was rocking Kairi back and forth on the bed, trying to calm her down. There was no blanket, so Sora used his body to keep her warm. It had worked because Kairi was asleep within the hour.

Sora was being strong for her. If he flipped out, she would too, though she would be worse about it.

Axel watched them like a hawk. He had put his black coat back on. It brought out his spiky red hair. His breathing was normal and steady. "You know what to do," said a familiar voice.

Axel got his bearings together and looked around for the sound of that voice. "Who's there?" he asked.

He looked around until he found a young blond boy with spiky hair standing in the corner. His arms were crossed over his chest. His eyes were floating with anger.

He too wore the same black coat as Axel did, with a beaded necklace around the neck and two beaded cords hanging down on either end of the hood.

"Roxas?" asked Axel in shock and delight. "Yes Axel, it's me," Roxas said.


	8. Fight

**A KILLER'S EMBRACE**

**CHAPTER 8**

"Roxas!" shouted Axel running over to his ex and hugging him tightly. "Let go of me, damn it!" said Roxas, struggling. Axel did as he was told. "What are you doing here?" asked Axel getting serious.

"Why are you working with Riku?" asked Roxas glaring at Axel. "I asked you first," said Axel. "Now I'm asking you," replied Roxas.

"I'm here for them," said Roxas nodding his head towards the door where Sora and Kairi were. "You're not getting them," said Axel, standing his ground.

"Says you," said Roxas, getting ready to run. "No, says me," said a voice behind Roxas. Roxas spun around and saw Riku with his hood down, but with his blindfold still on. Roxas huffed.

"Can you see through that thing?" he asked waving his hand in front of him. Riku grabbed his hand. "If I couldn't how would I have known you were waving your hand in front of my face?" he asked. Roxas released his arm and backed away.

"All I want is the kids," he said. Axel was starting to sneak up behind Roxas. "You're not getting them," said Riku. "We'll see about that," said Roxas.

Just then, Roxas ducked and kicked Axel where no sun shines. Axel's eyes bugged out and he grabbed his guns in pain. Roxas chuckled as he did a round house kick and kicked him again in the face.

The red head went backwards right through the door wall which led to the imprisonment of Kairi and Sora. Both kids screamed in fear as they watched a red head go flying above them.

The wall caught Axel and he was out cold. "Let's go," said Sora, while holding onto Kairi's hand. Kairi and Sora got up slowly and peeked out of the room. Both pairs of eyes widened as they saw Riku and a blond boy fighting.

So far, Roxas had the upper hand, that was until Riku caught Roxas's leg while he tried kicking. He elbowed him in the knee. Roxas cried out in pain.

"You should have kept to yourself Roxas," said Riku, standing over him like prey. Slowly, Riku bent down near a box and pulled out a long slender butcher knife.

"I've always wanted to use this on something sweet. Who figured it would have been you?" asked Riku. Roxas tried standing but it was no use.

"We got to help him Sora," whispered Kairi. "Yeah," replied Sora. "I'll go for the blond. You go for Riku," said Sora. "Why do I have to go for the killer?" asked Kairi. "Because I'm stronger and I can help lift the blond," said Sora. "Alright. Just because I'm not strong," mumbled Kairi.

Riku bent down and put the blade right over Roxas's heart. "Say goodnight," said Riku.

"NO!" came a cry. Kairi bounded on Riku while Sora helped Roxas up. "I'm Sora. That's Kairi," he said. "Do introductions later," said Roxas as Sora helped him up. "I'll help you," said Sora.

Roxas and Sora heard a scream. They looked behind them and as Sora had figured, Riku had the knife near Kairi's throat ready to slice her. "Now, now, didn't we already do this?" asked Riku.


	9. Planning The Escape

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 9**

Kairi couldn't believe it. All she had to do was to knock Riku over while Sora helped Roxas get up and away from death. But now death was knocking on Kairi's door.

She heard Riku talk. "Now didn't we already do this?" he asked. Kairi felt the cool edge of the blade dig into her skin. She yelped in pain.

She looked over at the two boys. She lip read Sora saying "I'm sorry." "Get over here boys," said Riku. "Or I cut this bitch," he said. Sora and Roxas slowly started to walk towards Riku and Kairi.

There was no question in their minds that if they didn't do what Riku said, he would kill Kairi without a moment's hesitation.

As soon as Sora and Roxas were one inch in front of Riku, Riku pushed Kairi away and got behind the trio. "To the room! Move!" he yelled. Kairi got on the other side of Roxas and helped Sora get Roxas into the room.

Once inside, the door slammed shut. Roxas looked ahead and noticed that Axel was still in the room with them, sitting on the bed and smirking. "Hello kids," he said.

Roxas groaned with Sora and Kairi under his arms, holding him up. "What the fuck happened to you?" he asked as he rushed over and picked Roxas up bridal style.

"Riku did it," said Roxas. "He punched me behind the knee and my leg gave out," he said.

Axel placed Roxas down on the bed and started to examine his knee. "Yeah, no doubt about it," said Axel looking at his knee. "You're leg is busted," he said.

Sora and Kairi kept back from the 2. "Are we ever going to get out of here?" asked Kairi to Sora. "There's no way now," said Axel.

He stood up and looked at the 2 frightened kids. "Riku is a killer. He was just going to screw you then kill you. It's what he does. He's wanted in God knows how many places," he said. Kairi and Sora's mouths were open with shock. "So you see, he was never going to let you go. And as for me, I only joined him so I could see Roxas again," said Axel looking behind him at Roxas, who had fallen into a sleep.

"What is the deal with you 2?" asked Kairi. Axel sighed with his eyes closed then looked at Sora and Kairi.

"Roxas and I were lovers some time ago. Then I found out that he was kidnapped. I looked forever for him. Then one night I came across Riku and we started to talking. He said he knew where Roxas was and the only way to see him again was to help him. So I did and now I'm never letting Roxas out of my sight again. I love him," said Axel with a smile that could have anyone sigh with romance.

"That's uh…very touching," said Sora. "Not really," said Axel. Roxas grew further and further away from me. I don't even know if he likes me anymore, let alone love me," said Axel.

"But now what are we going to do?" asked Kairi. "We have to get to the police! And we have to get Roxas to a hospital," she yelled. "I think I might have a plan," said Sora who was looking out the window to make sure that Riku wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Which is what?" asked Axel. Sora looked at him skeptically. "Are you with us or with that insane freak outside?" asked Sora. Axel smiled evilly. "All I want is Roxas," said Axel looking at the sleeping boy.

"Alright, well here is what we are going to do," said Sora. "All he wants is to do…um, it, right?" asked Sora. Axel and Kairi nodded their heads. "So lets give it to him," said Sora. Kairi was about to retaliate, but Sora hushed her. "I meant me," said Sora. "There is no way there is going to put you with him again," said Sora. Kairi blushed as red as Axel's hair.

"But what happens if he catches on?" asked Axel. Sora closed his eyes and sighed. "Just run and don't look back," he said. Kairi's eyes started to fill with emotions. "But-" Sora cut her off with a kiss on the lips. One that she would never forget. "I will always love you," he said.

And so the plan began.


	10. Struck

A KILLER'S EMBRACE

CHAPTER 10

Riku was fuming from the inside. You could swear there was steam coming from out of his head. He paced back and forth on the second floor. His pleather coat whipped back and forth as he walked.

His silver hair fell freely touching the pleather delicately like a lover. Still looking through his transparent blindfold, he thought aloud of what to do with his captives.

"This simple job I have is starting to have its' complications," he said to himself as he paced back and forth, clutching his knife in his hand.

"Ok," he said calming himself down.

"First things first, I'll take Axel out and finish him off, then Roxas, than that bitch of a red head I never should have set my eyes on, and then that spike haired of a freak Sora. But first, I think I'm going to have a little fun with him before I dispose of him."

Chuckling to himself and spinning his knife in his hands, he descended to the first floor ready to spill some blood.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer and closer, Sora and Axel stood on either side of the door while Kairi sat on the bed next to Roxas. The plan was simple. Sora and Axel would jump Riku and try to knock him out. Then they would run, locking Riku in the room while they got the cops.

"I hear him coming," whispered Axel. "Me too," said Sora. They had no weapons in their hands. Their hands, feet, teeth and nails were their weapons.

"No one knows where you are!" he called out so that his prisoners could hear his voice. He was trying to spike fear into them.

"No one is going to come to help you!" he yelled while coming into contact with the door.

Looking through the glass window, he smiled his wicked smile as he unlocked the door, unaware of the surprise that was waiting for him on the other side.

As soon as the lock clicked open, Riku entered, holding his knife in an upright position. "NOW!" yelled Axel.

Sora's fist flew out and connected with Riku's face. Sora and Axel jumped Riku and pinned him to the floor. Axel had grabbed the knife away from Riku and threw it away.

"GO!" screamed Sora to Kairi as she hauled the now awake Roxas to his feet and helped him out the door. Not even turning around, she made towards the exit, to safety.

"Don't let him get up!" yelled Sora as he tried to keep Riku down. It was tougher than it looked. Riku was much more built than Sora. But with Axel's help, they managed to keep him down.

"Your actions are useless," seethed Riku.

He started to get up and managed to get his arm free as he swung at Axel and connected. Axel fell to the ground, but got right back up running at Riku, but Riku dodged then shoved Axel as hard as he could, to the floor. Axel crumpled to the floor. Riku stood over him then kicked him hard in the stomach.

Axel opened his mouth in sheer pain, but he didn't scream. He grunted trying to breathe through the pain.

Turning around, Riku saw Sora standing in perfectly still; determination was filling his facial features. Riku got closer to the petite brunette then did a round house kick and hit Sora, sending his body to connect with the wall.

Sora's body slumped down the wall until he was sitting. Sora saw Riku coming closer to him. Trying to feel his way to get into a standing position, Sora felt a handle. His hand followed the handle to a blade. It was Riku's knife that Axel had thrown.

His eyes stayed connected with Riku's so not to draw attention to the blade. Clutching the knife in his hand, Sora knew what he had to do.

"Why?" asked Sora. "Why are you doing this?!" he yelled angrily. _If I can keep him occupied on something else, maybe I can get close enough to him to end this thing once and for all._

"Why?" asked Riku imitating Sora. "You don't know what it feels like to kill. To hold someone else's life in your hands; you see fear flicker in their eyes. Then," Riku made a slit throat jester with his hand.

"They are gone," he said as he kneeled in front of the brunette. He looked into Sora's gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled as he started to take off his blindfold.

"As for me," he said as he opened his eyes.

Sora silently gasped at the beautiful emerald green eyes he saw staring back at him.

"I do this because I can. My family never paid any attention to me. Hell, they let me do whatever I wanted to with no consequences. My mom was a whore. My dad was a drunk. My sister was a prostitute. And I am a killer," he said.

"That's one fucked up family," said Sora.

"They were fucked up. That's why I put them out of their misery," said Riku.

Sora was stunned to hear this. "You killed your own family?" he asked.

"Heh, if you asked me they deserved it. It was years ago. I have no remorse for them. I have no sense between right and wrong," said Riku standing up.

Riku looked at Axel on the other side of the room. He was breathing heavily.

"But enough of my family history," said Riku. "It's time to die," he said. But then he remembered that Axel had taken his knife.

Sora saw him looking around for his knife with his eyes. Sora stood up cautiously. He approached Riku. Riku saw him coming and then before he knew what hit him, he was being hugged.

"I'm so sorry," said Sora. Riku didn't know what to do, but his arms did. His arms encircled him.

"Sorry for what?" asked Riku.

"For this!" yelled Sora as he plunged the knife into Riku's back. Riku yelled in pain. Sora stuck the knife in deeper into Riku's back until only the handle was visible. He backed away from Riku and over to Axel who witnessed the entire thing.


	11. Over and Done With?

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 11**

Riku collapsed to the ground, the red blood pouring from the fresh back wound that Sora had gave him. His breathing was becoming heavy. Riku's eyes stayed on Sora, death glaring him.

"You will pay for this," he said before he closed his eyes.

Axel looked at Riku then back at Sora. "Talk about a backstabber huh?" asked Axel trying to get some humor into the situation. "Yeah," replied Sora.

"Are you ok?" Sora asked to Axel. "Heh, I'll survive. It was just a kick in the stomach," he said while getting to his feet.

Sora and Axel looked at Riku one last time before heading out the door. They didn't bother to lock it since they knew Riku wasn't going anywhere.

Sora and Riku walked side by side out the building in to the night where they were met by the police.

Roxas had been taken to the hospital for treatment of his broken leg.

Sora was taken to the ambulance where Kairi was being treated. Kairi's parents were right there with her. She had minor cuts and bruises.

Kairi saw Sora and Sora had seen Kairi. They embraced each other. The two, once they saw they were alright, kissed each other with relief. "I thought we were going to die," whispered Kairi.

"Not on my watch," said Sora hugging the red head closely to him.

The police chief was there looking at the building. He was a built man. Light blond hair with spectacles shaping his handsome face. He stood around six feet even. He wore a long black trench coat with his hands in the pockets.

"Send in some officers to search the place from top to bottom," he said

"Yes sir!" said the police and they went in.

"Son," said the police chief who had walked over to the ambulance to question the kids.

"Yes sir?" asked Sora.

"Can you please tell me everything that happened?" he asked "With your parents' permission, of course."

"It's fine with us," said Sora's mom and dad who had walked over to Sora.

Sora sighed then began telling the horrendous tale that had took place.

Once Sora was done, the chief turned his attention to Axel who was leaning against on the police cars.

"I see," he said "So he ended up saving you in the end, is that right?"

"Are you going to arrest him?" asked Sora.

The chief sighed. "Well technically he did help kidnap you both, but he turned around and you said he didn't really hurt either of you physically, so he might get a light sentence, but yes he will be arrested," he finished.

"I see," said Sora dropping his head down sadly. He didn't want Axel to be arrested for saving their lives, but it was the way it had to be done.

"Good," said Kairi. "He's the one who helped Riku take me," she said. Sora looked at her, but understood. He needed to repent for his crimes.

"Who's Riku?" asked the Chief. "He is the mastermind behind all this," said Kairi. "He's inside the building, first floor. I stabbed him in the back," said Sora.

"It was self defense," said Sora. He knew his parents, Kairi and her parents were surprised for him to say that, let alone do that kind of action.

"I know its sad son, but it's going to be ok," said Sora's dad.

"I know dad, it just hurts," said Sora hugging his father.

Sora ad Kairi watched Axel get handcuffed and put into the back of the police unit. He smiled at the kids before the car drove away.

The parents finished up with the cops and then took their kids home.

Kairi sat in the back seat cuddled up in a blanket shaking from fright. Once home, her dad carried her upstairs to her room and Kairi got into the shower washing away the blood and sweat that had dried on her body.

She slipped into her pajamas and rested well in her own bed hoping to dream of nice thoughts and nothing horrific. She had gotten enough of that being awake.

Sora looked out the window on the drive home. He talked to his parents, but his mind was somewhere else.

_What had happened to Riku? _He wondered.

The police had finished with the building.

"Sir," said one of the officers. "We searched the entire building and found nothing," he said.

"Nothing?" asked the chief?

"The kids told me there was another that had actually hurt them. One named Riku. He was said to be wearing the same coat as that Axel character," he replied.

"Sir, we searched the entire building. We found no one in there," he said.

"Then that means he's still out there somewhere," the Chief said.

"Very good," said a voice from behind the two.

Both men looked behind them and saw a black hooded figure wearing a blindfold. He held a knife in his hand. It was covered in fresh blood.

Riku smiled then before the officers could draw their guns, their throats were slit.

Both of them were drowning in their own blood. Riku smiled as he watched them die. There was nothing the other cops could do because Riku had killed them too.

Sitting down at one of the cop cars, he moved one of the bodies and typed something into their computer in the front seat. Clicking on the bloodstained keys, he found what he was looking for, and then vanished into the street, leaving behind a massacre.

The police lights danced across the buildings with no one to shut it off.

Then a voice started speaking. "Chief Drena, please respond Chief Police Drena!" came a female voice from inside the police car.

Near the radio the voice was coming from, on the computer screen, there was an address and that address was Kairi's home address.


	12. A Living Nightmare

**A Killer's Embrace**

**Chapter 12**

Kairi yawned while slipping into her light pink nightgown. After the last few days she had, she was happy to be back in her own house in her own room and in her own bed. Yes, she was safe now. Or so she thought.

"I can't believe that happened to me," Kairi said to herself while she removed her pink sheets and pink blanket from her bed. "You think stuff like that would happen only in the movies," she said to herself.

She tucked her petite little body under the covers and cuddled up with her star plushie that Sora had given to her for her birthday. She reached for the light switch and turned off the lights.

Snuggling deep into her comfort, she breathed steadily while her thoughts clouded her mind, then soon she was asleep.

_Running through the pitch black building, her heart beated fast. _

_She panted while her feet carried her through the floors. She had no idea where she was or where she was going._

_As she turned her head back, she saw a cloud of fabric float through one door into another._

_Gasping at the figure, she didn't see where she was going and tripped over her own feet. _

_Screaming, she fell cutting her leg open on some glass that was on the floor. _

_Fresh blood poured from the wound. Panting, she again looked behind her and saw this black shrouded figure clasping a fine blade in its hand._

_Kairi knew she had to move. As soon as she tried to stand, more blood poured through the open wound. Falling to the wet floor, Kairi knew she couldn't stand. _

_So she crawled. But the figure walked casually up to her and grabbed her red hair from behind._

_Screaming at the pain from being pulled by her hair, Kairi put her hands on her head trying to ease the pain._

_Looking up into the figure's face, she saw nothing. Then she saw the blade go under her chin then felt the blade at her neck. _

"_NO!" she screamed._

_Feeling the blade cut across her neck, Kairi felt more blood. This time the blood was oozing from her neck. The figure had slit open her throat. _

_Releasing her head, she gurgled as she fell to the water soaked floor. _

_Looking up, the figure pushed the hood off. Kairi's eyes went wide as she saw who the figure was. It was Sora._

Kairi screamed as she bolted up in bed. She was panting feeling her neck and leg. She was soaked with sweat. Pushing the comforters off, she sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh Thank God. It was a nightmare," she sighed with relief. She pushed her hair back and looked at her nightstand. It was 3:30am.

Not wanting to go back to sleep right away, Kairi went to her bathroom that was connected to her room.

She switched on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. She was pale, sweaty, and her hair was in complete disarray.

_Why would Sora do something like that? _Kairi wondered to herself as she wet her face with cold water.

_I guess I should go to counseling like my parents want me to. I think it would help me. After all, Axel was arrested, Riku is dead, and Sora and I are safe,_ she thought to herself.

Opening the cabinet behind the mirror, Kairi took a bottle of sleeping medicine and took a pill to help put her back to sleep.

Closing the cabinet, she looked at herself again but this time, someone was standing behind her. A black cloaked figure taller than she was. Its hood was up, but Kairi saw some silver hair.

"NO!" she screamed. She dropped the pill down the sink.

Before Kairi could turn around, Riku hand gagged her.

"Now, Now precious," said Riku while holding Kairi tightly in his arms.

"You don't want to wake Mommy and Daddy, do you?" he asked while he snuggled her.

"Mmm. I love the nightgown," he said as he stroked her thigh.

Kairi tried to speak but was muffled by Riku's gloved hand over her mouth.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand a word you're saying doll," he said.

"Now you can come with me the easy way or the hard way," he said.

Kairi was so scared. She nodded her head to say she wasn't going to scream. She didn't want to die, so she came willingly.

Riku let go of her mouth but still had a firm grasp on her arm. There was going to be a bruise there.

Pulling her out of her room, they came to the stairs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Kairi. Her voice was shaky.

Riku looked at her under his blindfold.

"Because I can," he said.

Riku then stumbled a little. From lack of sleep and food, Riku was weak. Kairi saw this.

Kairi knew if she didn't act, this would never be over. It was time to take action.

Taking Riku by surprise, Kairi twisted her arm and kicked Riku in the kneecap as hard as she could.

That caught Riku off guard. Seeing as how Riku was dazed a little, Kairi then pushed him down the stairs.

Seeing Riku tumble down the stairs was satisfying to watch for Kairi. It was nice to see the man that had caused her pain get some of his own medicine.

Turning on her heel, she bolted to her parents' room. Not bothering to switch on the light, she jumped on the bed trying to wake her parents.

"MOM! DAD! WAKE UP!!" she screamed. There was no response.

Getting off the bed, she switched on the light. "Please Mom! Dad!" she screamed again while the light went on.

She turned to the bed and then let out a blood laying scream.

Her parents' throats were slit open. Their bodies were laying a pool of their own blood.

"FUCK NO!!" she screamed as tears stung her eye. They fell to the floor.

"Fuck yes," said Riku from the door. His hood was down, his silver hair splayed over his shoulders, and his blindfold was off revealing those turquoise eyes of his.

"Why?" asked Kairi standing up.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" he asked her while walking into the room.

"This is getting way out of hand," said Kairi as she backed into the wall.

Riku walked up to her and put each hand on either side of her shoulders.

"Hmm, I agree. But you are so much fun. After I finish with you, it's your boyfriends turn," he said.

Kairi turned her head to him and spat in his face.

Riku smiled at this.

"Little sprite," he said smiling a devilish smile.

Then he slapped her. Kairi fell to the foot of the bed. She saw the blood from her parents' body had already made it to the floor. Taking some of the blood in her hand, she stood up and splashed it in Riku's face.

Riku hissed as some went into his eyes.

Kairi, seeing her opportunity, dashed for the door and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Thankfully, even though it was dark, Kairi knew her way around. First she got a knife from the drawer to protect herself, and then she found the phone.

Dialing 911, she spoke into the speaker.

"911. what is your emergency?" asked the operator

"Yes Please. I need the cops. My name is Kairi. There is a killer in my house. I live at 78 Rose Drive. Please send someone fast! He killed my parents," she said fast in a whisper.

Then the line went dead.

Kairi put the phone down and hid in the pantry closet. She breathed in slow agonizing breaths.

_God please protect me. God please protect me. _She thought over and over again.

Then before she knew it, the lights went on.

"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty," said Riku. Kairi peeked through the door and saw Riku skulking around the kitchen.

"There is no use in hiding," he said as he tore the refrigerator down off the wall.

Kairi didn't gasp at this. She stayed hidden and had a tight grip on the blade. So tight her knuckles were turning white.

Riku was getting closer and closer to her hiding place.

"You think you can continue hiding?!" he screamed with anger in his voice. He was getting more and more agitated.

Then he looked at the pantry.

He stomped over and tore the door down.

He smiled as he saw his scared little kitty cat cowering.

"Hello darling," he said.

Kairi gasped as Riku grabbed her and slammed her down to the tile floor of the kitchen. The knife she was holding slid out of her hand. She tried to crawl for it, but Riku grabbed her hair and lifted her up to her feet.

"You know," said Riku.

"We can continue this forever. No one is going to help you," said Riku.

Just then the front door got slammed down as 6 cops came in with guns drawn. Seeing the teens in the kitchen, they approached carefully.

"Destiny Island Police! Drop the knife," said one of the officers.

Riku just smiled at them, while holding Kairi tight in front of his as a human shield.

"And if I don't?" he asked. Riku wasn't surprised to see the police. He figured Kairi had gotten a phone call out before he cut the lines.

The officers looked at each other. They knew they couldn't do anything in fear of hurting the girl.

Kairi sighed as she looked around for something to use as a weapon. She looked at her side and saw the kitchen knives in their holders. Then it hit her.

She starting thrashing in Riku's arms as hard as she could. Riku tried to hand on to Kairi, but even though she was small, she could put up one hell of a fight.

Finally managing to get some arm movement, Kairi reached for one of the knives and got one. Riku knew what she was aiming for and before she could cut him, he cut her.

He cut Kairi on the arm. She screamed as red liquid known as blood came out of her skin.

But now the police had an opening. Riku had let go of Kairi and left himself open. The police let out their gunfire and hit Riku in the chest. Kairi screamed as she covered her head with her hands.

They kept firing and firing until Riku fell to the ground, hopefully dead.

Kairi turned and inched over to Riku. Bullet holes had pierced the pleather coat he was wearing. His eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing.

Sighing in relief, she started to crawl over to the police but was pulled back by Riku. His hand had grabbed her arm. "NO! Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Do what she says!" said one of the officers. That was ignored.

"Just one last kiss Precious."

He pulled her closer, so that she was on top of him. Her nightgown was getting stained with his blood.

He smiled as he kissed her deeply on the lips before finally he just fell limp on the floor, obviously dead.

Kairi had began crying again and stumbled away from him.

"Sick fuck," she said.


End file.
